Erreur sur les sentiments
by venda
Summary: Les sentiments ne sont pas toujours réciproques mais au final on peut découvrir autre chose.


Erreur sur les sentiments

Erreur sur les sentiments

Ikki assit sur ses jambes, le dos bien droit en plein centre du temple de la vierge, apporta à ses lèvres une tasse et bu une gorgée. « Ce thé est très bon. » Il essayait de ne pas trop perturbé le lieu en essayant de baisser le ton et surtout en ne faisant pas tonner sa voix grave dans ce lieu résonnant. Il avait essayé de coiffer un peu ses cheveux sauvages, avait passé une chemise bien que sobre faisant un peu plus classe que son éternel tee-shirt élimé sur les bords.

« C'est un thé hybride que je fais pousser moi-même. » répondit calmement le propriétaire des lieux. « J'ai fait croiser le meilleur thé anglais avec un des meilleur thé hindou. Cela lui donne ce goût si particulier. »

« C'est sûr que je n'ai jamais bu un tel thé. »

« Les Japonais aussi aiment le thé non ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je te donnerais un sachet, si il te plait tant. »

« Merci. »

Shaka était lui comme toujours habillé en sari, ses longs cheveux lâches et ses yeux toujours fermés, avec son visage tellement serein, en quasiment toute circonstance. C'était un peu comme le visage glacial que présentait toujours Camus ou le visage ironique de Milo. C'était des protections. Au fond d'eux ils étaient tout aussi fragile moralement que tout autre être humain. Ikki avait comprit cela depuis longtemps. Ils l'avaient tous comprit.

Shaka posa sa tasse juste à côté de lui et remit ses mains devant lui, ne quittant pas sa position de relaxation. « Et bien ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Euh oui ! » Ikki devint un peu nerveux. Shaka ne regardait pas son visage, toujours les yeux fermés. Il savait que cela allait l'aider à pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il savait en même temps que Shaka pouvait sentir sa nervosité et même son anxiété dans sa voix. « Voilà, je . . . J'ai de forts sentiments pour toi. Et . . . C'est important pour moi de te le dire. » Le visage de Shaka ne laissa rien exprimé de plus. Il n'eut semble t il même pas la surprise de la déclaration, ses yeux ne s'entrouvrant même pas.

« Des sentiments amoureux, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ikki, tu devrais savoir que je ne peux aimer qu'un seul être. » Ikki n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser. « Je suis l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et je ne peux aimer que Dieu. »

Il y eut un long silence, tellement long que Shaka tourna un peu la tête pour savoir s'il entendait encore la respiration du phénix. « Je comprends. » souffla enfin Ikki. Il se leva lentement. « Pardonne moi de m'être déclaré. J'avais besoin que tu saches ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

« C'est compréhensible et très humble de ta part d'être venu. »

Ikki fit un petit signe de tête oubliant sur l'instant que Shaka ne le regardait pas. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, saint du phénix. Sache que tu peux revenir discuter quand tu le souhaites. »

Ikki ne répondit pas, il tourna les talons et quitta le temple silencieusement. Dehors il plissa immédiatement les yeux. Ce soleil grec était toujours éblouissant et assommant lorsqu'on sortait des temples. Le phénix poussa un petit soupir et descendit lentement les marches. Sa main droite se posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Il avait toujours su que cela se passerait comme ça, inconsciemment. Il fit glisser doucement sa main et dégrafa les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Le temple de Mu passé, il bifurqua vers les arènes. Elles étaient loin d'être vides, lieu de rencontres et d'entraînements, il y avait toujours du monde, mais certains lieux derrière étaient plus calmes. Il y avait même des ruines un peu plus loin, et de quoi y être tranquille. Ikki ne fit que passer dans les arènes, bien qu'on le reconnu et qu'on lui fit plusieurs salues de loin.

Ce n'était pas facile de se faire prendre un râteau, mais quand en plus c'était dans une telle indifférence c'était encore plus douloureux. Enfin dans un coin calme, il passa son bras par dessus sa nuque et tira sa chemise pour l'enlever. Il la jeta à terre sans y faire attention et se mit à taper calmement mais avec puissance, dans un immense arbre centenaire. Il avait toujours fait ça, depuis tout jeune. Cela l'aidait à se vider l'esprit. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin.

Il frappa sans interruption pendant au moins une heure. Il arrêta enfin et leva la tête pour regarder la position du soleil. On était en fin d'après midi. Il allait rentrer et demander à Shun s'il avait envie d'aller passer la soirée à Athènes. Il se baissa pour récupérer sa chemise et essuya sa sueur avec. C'était sans doute pas de si tôt qu'il en remettrait une.

« Je vous en prie maître. Ecoutez au moins ce que j'ai à vous dire. » Ikki tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. C'était juste derrière un gros rocher. Il avait reconnu la voix de Hyoga dès le premier mot.

« Je t'écoute mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois retrouver Saga et Shura. »

« Maître, je . . . » Ikki fit deux pas vers les voix. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être indiscret. Au contraire il voulait montrer sa présence, pour ne pas à assister à quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas mais . . . Les deux pas qu'il avait fait, lui fit découvrir les deux têtes des saints de Glace. Hyoga c'était penché vers le verseau et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son maître.

Camus réagit rapidement et repoussa Hyoga. « Que fais tu ? »

« Maître, je vous aime. Je . . . . »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama le verseau sans aucun tact. « L'amour est un sentiment inutile pour un saint de glace. »

Ikki se baissa par réflexe, sans faire de bruit. Il s'assit par terre et colla son dos contre le rocher. « Maître, je suis sincère. »

« Hyoga, tu es un adolescent. C'est normal que tes hormones te titillent. Mais je te le répète, un saint de glace n'a pas ce genre de sentiment. » Ikki caché fit la grimace. Son râteau avec Shaka aurait du suffire pour au moins le mois. Il plaignait Hyoga, et il le comprenait vu qu'il venait juste de passer par là.

« Mais . . . »

« Maintenant arrête de faire l'enfant. Je vais être en retard avec tes bêtises. » Ikki entendit les pas du verseau s'éloigner. Il y eut de nouveau le silence, puis un bruit de chute. Ikki se pencha légèrement sur le côté en regardant en arrière et aperçut Hyoga à genoux, apparemment complètement effondré par le refus de son maître. Il ne pleurait pas, il était plutôt dans une sorte d'état de choc.

« Hé ! » souffla le phénix. Hyoga tourna la tête vers lui, le visage encore complètement anéanti. Ikki fit de nouveau la grimace. « Désolé pour toi. Je comprends. »

« Tu comprends ? » demanda Hyoga comme si c'était les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je viens de me faire jeter par Shaka. Pareil ! »

« Je savais qu'il dirait ça. » murmura Hyoga. « C'est mon maître, le seigneur de l'eau et de la glace. Il ne pouvait que dire ça. »

« Tu veux un peu de compagnie ou tu veux être seul ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit simplement le Cygne. Ikki sans se lever glissa sur le côté de rocher et se réinstalla confortablement le dos contre. Il y eut un long silence. Ikki ne parla pas. Il savait que Hyoga avait besoin d'accuser le coup. Dans quelques minutes il reprendrait un peu le dessus. Ikki se mit à regarder le ciel, la tête rejetée en arrière. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Shaka. » murmura enfin Hyoga.

Ikki observa à nouveau le Cygne. Son visage était un peu moins pâle. Il allait mieux. C'était un battant comme lui. Le phénix fit à nouveau la grimace. « C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on crie sur les toits. »

« Tu ne l'as pas dit à Shun. » précisa Hyoga.

« Hum, non, il ne sait pas garder un secret. » Hyoga était toujours à genoux. Il devait avoir mal à force. Il fixait le sol, d'un air vide. « On fait quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire après s'être fait jeter par l'homme qu'on aime ? »

Hyoga enfin releva la tête. « Aucune idée. » répondit il réalisant enfin un peu.

« On va dans un bar, on se saoule la gueule et on se console dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tellement saoul que le lendemain on ne se souviendra de rien. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus douloureux ? »

« Dis moi. »

« Quand je le reverrai demain, il fera comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. »

« Hum ! Shaka fera de même je crois. » Ikki se tourna un peu plus vers le cygne qui ne bougeait toujours pas de sa position si inconfortable, comme s'il voulait se punir d'avoir osé faire sa déclaration. « Tu as quand même eut une chose en plus. Tu lui as volé un baiser. » Hyoga n'esquissa même pas un sourire. « Reste pas comme ça. Tu vas finir par avoir les genoux en sang. » Ikki ouvrit les bras. « Un petit câlin fraternel ? Je crois qu'on en a besoin tous les deux. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas mais doucement glissa dans les bras du phénix. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ikki posa son menton sur sa tête et se mit à lui frotter le dos doucement avec le plat de la main. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant des heures, des fois silencieux, des fois parlant. Aucuns d'eux ne bougea et ils s'endormirent comme ça à la belle étoile.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤

Ikki la tête tourné sur le côté, le dos encore appuyé sur le rocher dormait paisiblement. Hyoga dormait également, la tête sur les cuisses du phénix, recroquevillé en position de fœtus. « Je les aient trouvé. » cria une voix. L'aurore arrivait lentement éclairant la scène. Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut. « Non mais ça va pas la tête. » cria Seiya en attrapant Hyoga par le tee-shirt, le secouant un peu. « On vous a cherché toute la nuit. » Shun et Shiryu arrivèrent d'abord le visage inquiet puis plus apaisé en les voyant vivant. « Dans ce putain d'endroit, on ne peut pas repérer les cosmos. »

« Quoi ? » Hyoga avait du mal à émerger.

Seiya le secoua plus violemment. « On a passé la nuit à vous chercher. »

« Arrête Seiya. » fit calmement Ikki. Il se passa la main sur la nuque et se la massa doucement. Il avait choppé un torticolis à dormir comme ça. « Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de . . . »

« Tu peux crever toi. On s'inquiétait pour Hyoga. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. »

« Mais euh . . . Non. Je m'inquiétais pour Nissan aussi moi. » fit Shun en essayant de calmer les choses. « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrés ? »

« On a pas vu le temps passer c'est tout. » répondit Hyoga. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ikki qui se massait encore la nuque. « On s'est endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. »

« Bon et bien si cela ne dérange personne je vais aller dormir quelques heures. » fit Shiryu rassuré en rebroussant chemin pour rentrer.

Shun eut un long bâillement. « Oui, moi aussi. »

Seiya prit par le bras Hyoga, le força à se relever, eut une sorte de grognement pour Ikki et tira le Cygne pour aller rejoindre les autres qui partaient. Hyoga se laissa faire et Ikki ne bougea pas.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki arriva devant l'arène, repéra le Cygne et descendit les quelques marches. Il s'assit sans rien dire près du jeune Russe. « C'était quoi la scène que nous a fait Seiya ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Hyoga sincère. « Il est bizarre ces derniers temps. »

« Tu as réussi à les semer ? »

« Ils dorment. Après une nuit blanche je peux comprendre. » Hyoga se tourna vers le phénix, alors que jusqu'à maintenant son regard restait rivé tout au fond de l'arène. En bas, très loin, on pouvait y deviner la silhouette de Camus. « Je tenais à te remercier pour hier. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'être avec toi et de pouvoir te parler. »

« Cela a été réciproque. »

« Tu . . . » Un peu troublé Hyoga tendit la main. « Cela te dirait qu'on soit ami ? »

Ikki ne prit pas la main, un peu surpris. « Ne l'étions nous pas déjà ? »

« Est qu'on pouvait réellement parler d'amitié ? »

« Hum. » Ikki prit la main de Hyoga et la serra affectueusement. « Tu as raison. On ne se parlait pas tant que ça. »

« Disons que. . . » Hyoga hésitait mais s'ils étaient réellement devenus amis, ils pouvaient se dire ce genre de choses. « J'avais l'impression qu'à part Shun tu n'aimais pas trop être en notre compagnie. »

Ikki haussa légèrement un sourcil. « Je donne cette impression ? »

« Oui. »

« Je me sens juste un petit peu de trop. »

« Pas plus que moi. »

« Oui, sans doute. » Ils continuèrent à regarder les arènes un moment. Hyoga le regard encore perdu vers son maître, Ikki l'esprit ailleurs, sans doute tourné vers Shaka. « Tu as l'intention d'insister ou bien tu vas abandonner ? »

Hyoga détacha le regard qu'il avait sur son maître depuis le début. Il fixa Ikki un long moment sans rien dire. « Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis très sérieux. Même si il décide jusqu'au bout de refuser je ne veux pas qu'il continue à croire que c'est une simple déclaration d'enfant. Je veux qu'il la prenne au sérieux. »

« J'espère que tu y arriveras. » répondit simplement Ikki en cachant qu'il avait été fort surpris par la véhémence du jeune Russe et de la fougue qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Hum ! Je vais en rester là. J'ai pu lui dire, c'est déjà bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de . . . ? »

« Contre Dieu ? Ce n'est même pas la peine. »

Hyoga se leva doucement, il fit un sourire à Ikki, un sourire rare de sa part et lui prit la main. « Viens !! Allons faire ce que tu disais hier. »

« Se saouler ? » s'étonna Ikki.

Le Cygne se mit à rire un peu. « Commençons d'abord par sortir, il n'est pas encore midi. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

Ils s'étaient mit à marcher tranquillement dans les rues d'Athènes. Malgré que l'heure du repas approchait les rues étaient toujours aussi bondées. Hyoga trouvait cela reposant malgré la chaleur. Ikki grommelait qu'il y avait trop de monde mais faisait des efforts.

« C'est au milieu de la foule qu'on passe le plus inaperçu tu sais ? »

« C'est Camus qui t'a enseigné ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Hyoga sourit à nouveau ne se rendant pas compte qu'il souriait plus facilement avec le phénix. « Et c'est également l'endroit où l'ont peut s'y sentir le plus seul . . . . Mais ça je l'ai découvert de moi-même la première fois que je suis revenu au Japon après avoir obtenu mon armure. »

« Hum, je n'ai jamais eut le temps d'y penser. »

« A quoi ? »

« La solitude. »

« Tu me parais si détaché de tout. » Ikki observa Hyoga un instant étonné. « Enfin quand on ne te connaît pas. » rectifia un peu le Cygne. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que . . . »

Ikki dans la foule cogna contre un adolescent. « Pardon ! » grommela t il. Le jeune se tourna vers lui, sembla effrayé et partit sans rien répondre d'un pas rapide.

« Tu lui as fait peur. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Ton air bourru lui a fait peur. »

« Je me suis juste excusé. » éleva un peu la voix Ikki. Il s'énervait vite, tout le monde le savait.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, et ton air méchant n'a pas d'effet sur moi. » Ikki tourna les talons et parti de son côté. Ils se perdirent de vu pendant une grosse demi-heure puis se retrouvèrent dans la foule quelques rues plus loin. Ils se rapprochèrent et reprirent leur marche côte à côte sans se parler. « Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te civiliser un peu. » fit enfin calmement Hyoga l'air de rien en regardant une vitrine.

« Je te dis que je ne lui ai rien fait à ce gosse. »

« Je le sais bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais essayé d'être moins sur la défensive. » Hyoga jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'eux. « Tiens essayons. Imaginons que je suis un parfait inconnu et que tu veux engager la conversation. »

« Hein ? »

« Allez, tu peux faire ça quand même. » Hyoga s'éloigna alla à une autre vitrine et se mit à la contempler avec intérêt.

Ikki le suivit. « Hyoga ! »

Le Cygne se tourna étonné. « Pardon Monsieur ? Nous nous connaissons ? » Ikki fut tellement surpris qu'il se figea et resta là comme un idiot. Hyoga continua sa contemplation sans s'occuper de lui et reprit sa route. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Hyoga avait tourné à un coin de rue et avait disparu. Ikki s'empressa de le suivre mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rue il ne su pas de quel côté il était parti. Et avec toute cette foule ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de le retrouver. Quoique tout à l'heure ils s'étaient retrouvés sans se chercher.

Et puis . . . en prenant une direction au hasard. Hyoga était repérable plus que quiconque. Ses cheveux d'un blond si éclatant. Personne ne pouvait les louper. Il le retrouverait rapidement.

Il lui fallu quand même un gros quart d'heure, en ayant d'ailleurs l'impression de tourner en rond. Il le retrouva sur une place, un peu à l'ombre, assis sur une terrasse de café juste à côté d'une fontaine.

Bon alors s'il avait bien comprit Hyoga voulait qu'il joue au type civiliser. Essayons ! Shun disait également tout le temps qu'il devrait plus aller vers les autres. Il passa devant Hyoga en ne le lâchant que peu du regard mais en ne s'arrêtant pas arrivé à sa hauteur. Il entra dans le bar et commanda deux bières très fraîches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hyoga mais ce dernier faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est vrai que Hyoga était doué pour ce genre de choses.

Les deux bières payées et en main. Il retourna près de la table de Hyoga. Il se mit debout face à lui. « Vous permettez que je vous offre un verre ? » Le verre du Cygne était presque vide, preuve que lui était arrivé là depuis un petit moment. Hyoga fit un petit signe de tête et de main pour lui proposer de s'asseoir. « Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je vous avais prit pour un ami. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. » répondit gentiment Hyoga.

« Vous êtes touristes ? »

« Pas exactement mais je découvre cette ville. »

« Je connais un peu. Vous voudriez que je vous fasse découvrir. » Hyoga eut un drôle de regard. Ikki se reprit donc vite. « En tout bien tout honneur. Mon ami pour qui je vous ai prit m'a posé un lapin. Je vais donc devoir attendre qu'il se décide à se montrer. »

Hyoga eut un léger sourire. Il se pencha et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être quelqu'un de très sociable. » Hyoga prit sa bière et bu une petite gorgée.

« Baka ! » se contenta de dire Ikki en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« C'était un peu maladroit mais tu as une grande qualité. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu es franc et cela se voit sur ton visage. Les gens n'aiment pas se faire embobiner. »

« Monsieur qui vit dans un coin paumé crois peut-être mieux faire. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, c'était juste pour . . . »

Ikki se leva tellement vite qu'il fit sursauter Hyoga. « Bah essaye. Tu sembles doué en théorie voyons ce que vaut ta pratique. »

Ikki se tourna et commença à partir. « Hé mais attends, Ikki !! »

« On se connaît ? » demanda Ikki en se retournant, puis il repartit sans attendre.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

Ikki avançait d'un pas rapide bougonnant un peu. « Monsieur je veux donner des leçons. Je te parie qu'il est encore puceau. » Ne regardant pas devant lui, il cogna à nouveau contre quelqu'un, plus fort que la dernière fois. D'ailleurs la personne tomba à terre. Ikki se retourna un peu énervé, et le fut encore plus en voyant que c'était le même gamin que tout à l'heure. « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » demanda t il en lui tendant quand même la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Euh non, je suis vraiment désolé. » Vu l'air terrifié du gamin, Ikki n'insista pas.

« Fais plus attention où tu vas. »

« Oui. » Le gamin se releva de lui-même et presque s'enfuit. Ikki le regarda partir, presque il allait hausser les épaules et reprendre sa route, mais il aperçut au loin Hyoga. Le Cygne lui fit un petit sourire de connivence.

Ikki faillit aller vers lui et lui demander à quoi il jouait, mais . . . Hyoga augmenta son cosmos et ce fut comme si tout c'était figé. En fait c'est parce qu'ils se déplaçaient de façon tellement vite. Hyoga fit un geste vers le jeune homme qui courrait, venant dans sa direction. Sa main passa et sortit quelque chose de la poche de l'adolescent. Même Ikki n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était.

Tout revint à la normale et Hyoga agita devant lui le portefeuille du phénix. Ikki posa la main sur la poche où normalement aurait du se trouver l'objet. « Par Athéna, un pickpocket. Hyoga rattrape le !! »

« Pourquoi ? » Ikki n'hésita pas à courir, il rejoint Hyoga mais ce dernier l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui attrapant le bras.

« Laisse tomber. »

« C'est un voleur. »

Hyoga rendit le portefeuille. « Je l'ai récupéré il n'y a plus de raison de lui courir après. » Ikki reprit ce qui était à lui sans délicatesse et l'ouvrit pour vérifier rapidement dedans.

« Hé attends il y avait au moins . . . »

« Je te rembourserai. »

« Tu lui as laissé ? » s'étonna le phénix.

« Ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse qui meurt de faim. »

« Tu le savais depuis le début ? »

« Non, mais j'ai commencé à m'en douter quand je l'ai aperçu au bar où l'on était tout à l'heure. »

« Saleté de gosse ! »

Hyoga sourit tendrement. « Il est doué, tu n'y as vu que du feu. »

« Ouais, j'ai rien senti. »

« La première fois il n'avait pas du fouiller la bonne poche. »

« Mais il est con, pourquoi choisir deux fois la même personne ? »

« Parce que tu es tellement sûr de toi, tu te crois à l'abri de ce genre de chose et donc tu fais moins attention que n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis . . . Tu avais beaucoup de liquide sur toi. Cela devient rare. »

Ikki se fit plus bougon et tourna le regard vers la rue où l'adolescent avait disparu. « J'irai bien lui foutre la frousse quand même. » Il revint regarder le jeune Russe. « Et tu me dois un paquet de fric. »

« Ça va je te rembourserai je t'ai dit. »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. « Je m'en fous c'est du fric de la fondation, mais c'est pour le principe. »

« Bon tu vas arrêter avec ça ? » se tourna Hyoga énervé. « Ce gosse en avait besoin et arrête de bougonner. C'est chiant ! Je sais qu'en réalité tu en as rien à faire de ce fric et que tu es une des personnes qui peut comprendre ce gosse. Ce qui t'emmerde c'est de t'être fait couillonné. » Ikki l'avait d'abord regardé surpris, c'est vrai que faire sortir Hyoga de ses gonds c'était plutôt rare, puis il se mit à le regarder bizarrement. « Quoi ? »

« On t'a déjà fait remarqué que tu es vachement excitant quand tu t'énerves ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'étonna le Cygne.

« Le Hyoga froid, petit garçon sage et qui suit les autres par simplicité, je le trouve plutôt chiant. » avoua Ikki. « Mais celui qui s'énerve, qui est passionné et qui fonce tête baissée pour obtenir ce qu'il veut . . . Celui là il m'excite. »

« Je ne suis pas . . . »

« Du tout comme ça ? Tu le caches bien mais il est là et de temps en temps il ressort. »

Hyoga tourna un peu la tête pour regarder dans le vague. « J'allais dire . . . que je ne suis pas un petit garçon sage. » expliqua calmement le jeune Russe. « Je n'aime pas cette étiquette qui me colle à la peau. C'est pour cette raison que Camus n'a pas prit ma déclaration au sérieux. »

« Il te faut lui prouver que tu n'es plus un enfant. »

« Si tu crois que c'est facile, comment tu . . . . ? »

Ikki lui attrapa le bras et commença à marcher d'un pas pressé. « Tu crois que cela existe des love-hôtel en Grèce ? »

« Des quoi ? »

Ikki eut un petit sourire mystérieux. « Tu n'as pas assez séjourné au Japon, sinon plusieurs types t'y aurais déjà amené. »

Hyoga fit la grimace. « Ikki lâche moi tu me fais mal. »

« Oh la petite nature ! Le petit garçon veut retourner dans les pantalons de son grand frère. »

« Mais non !! » s'énerva une nouvelle fois Hyoga. « Mais je peux marcher tout seul. »

« Bah moi tu vois pas vraiment et si tu continues à me chauffer comme ça je ne pourrais pas attendre qu'on trouve un hôtel. »

« Mais pourquoi veux tu qu'on aille à l'hôtel ? »

« Parce que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre qu'on rentre. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Hyoga ne voulait plus passer pour un petit garçon sage, mais en réalité c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Ikki trouva rapidement un hôtel, entra dans le hall en tirant toujours le Cygne et le cala contre l'accueil, alors que lui-même se collait derrière lui. « Tu vas payer l'hôtel bébé, n'est ce pas ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait dépenser aujourd'hui. »

« Euh oui. » Hyoga sortit son portefeuille et parla assez calmement. « Vous auriez une chambre s'il vous plait ? »

« Pour une nuit ? » demanda la réceptionniste.

« Oui ! » s'empressa de répondre Ikki.

Hyoga essaya de se tourner vers le phénix pour lui demander des explications, mais Ikki l'en empêcha. « Pourquoi tu veux dormir ici ? » demanda quand même Hyoga en murmurant.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on va beaucoup dormir. »

Hyoga sentit à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez, il se retourna d'un geste brusque. « Alors tu peux me dire au moins ce qu'on fait ici. »

« Bébé, tu es si naïf. » Ikki attrapa les hanches du Cygne et l'obligea à faire face à la réception à nouveau. La jeune femme devant eux leur jeta un petit regard inquiet. « Que crois tu qu'on fasse dans un hôtel en plein après-midi ? » murmura Ikki à son oreille se moquant des petits regards inquiets de la réceptionniste.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux pas à cause de ce que venait de dire Ikki, à cause de ce qu'il sentit derrière lui. Il rougit violemment aussi brusquement que s'il avait d'un seul coup une bouffée de chaleur. « Comment tu peux avoir ce genre de réaction dans un endroit pareil ? » Il avait à nouveau murmuré et heureusement la jeune femme se tenait assez loin pour le moment.

Ikki plongea son visage dans la nuque du blond et inspira profondément. « J'ai juste à t'imaginer à moitié nu entrain de tout faire pour m'empêcher de te prendre. »

Hyoga n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, à peine de réaliser. La réceptionniste revint vers eux et leur tendit une sorte de carte. « Voici Messieurs. » Elle leur indiqua l'étage et la chambre avant de leur demander s'ils désiraient autre chose.

Ikki répondit avec beaucoup de bonne humeur. « Pas pour l'instant. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » Il garda ses mains sur les hanches de Hyoga et le fit avancer devant lui tranquillement.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

A peine la porte refermée, Hyoga explosa. « A quoi tu joues ? »

Ikki ne se gêna pas pour le bousculer et le faire tomber sur le lit. « Tu as peur ? »

« Non, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te prend. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Shaka. »

« Je ne voudrais pas froisser ta fierté mais là il ne s'agit que de sexe. »

« Alors tu vas me sauter comme si j'étais le premier des inconnus. »

« C'est toi qui a voulu commencer à jouer à ça . . . et c'est toi qui ne veux plus qu'on te prenne pour un garçon sage. » Hyoga légèrement allongé se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et essayant de regarder ailleurs que le visage d'Ikki. « Tu es puceau n'est ce pas. » Ikki s'approchait doucement du lit et même se pencha en s'appuyant avec une main dessus.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » répondit Hyoga en essayant de prendre un air indifférent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais être doux quand il le faut. » Hyoga releva le visage et tomba pratiquement sur celui du phénix, ce dernier n'hésita pas à l'embrasser sans retenu. Hyoga se laissa porter par cette passion brûlante et n'eut même pas de réaction quand doucement Ikki l'allongea sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. « Soit sauvage ! » murmura Ikki en commençant à parcourir le corps du cygne avec ses mains. « Redevient celui que j'ai combattu au Mont fuji. J'aime dompter les esprits sauvages. »

« Il n'aurait jamais permis que tu le touches ainsi. »

« Alors empêche moi. »

Hyoga inversa la situation sans vraiment de difficulté. Il resta un instant à fixer Ikki sans rien dire, lui tenant simplement les mains, comme pour avoir un instant de réflexion. « Tu le feras comme si j'étais lui ? »

« Encore mieux, parce que . . . Je n'aurai aucune hésitation. Et que l'on veut la même chose. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Ikki glissa sa main dans le tee-shirt de Hyoga et remonta jusqu'au cœur. « Oublier la douleur qui est là. »

« Alors fais le. Je n'aurai aucuns regrets. » Hyoga se pencha et cette fois c'est lui qui n'hésita pas à embrasser le phénix. Pendant ce baiser plus vorace que fougueux, les deux futurs amants roulèrent sur le lit plusieurs fois, aucuns des deux n'étaient du genre à se laisser dominer. Les mains glissaient sous les vêtements, les bouches happaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient tentant.

Hyoga se retrouva à nouveau au dessus, il se mit à califourchon, ses jambes de chaque côté du phénix et retira son tee-shirt, se redressant un peu sur ses genoux pour dominer son futur amant. Ce dernier le regardait avec envie et désir. Ikki posa ses mains sur le ventre du Cygne et défit les deux premiers boutons de son pantalon. Ce fut le bouleversement dans ses sens, quand il pu admirer la totalité du ventre du Cygne. On devinait assez bien les formes affolantes sous son tee-shirt, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'admirer à moitié nu. Malgré la chaleur torride de Grèce, le Cygne ne se mettait jamais torse nu.

Ikki les fit basculer à nouveau, et n'attendit pas d'avoir l'accord pour venir lécher et sucer ce ventre si tentant. Hyoga posa sa main dans ses cheveux et il entendit un petit gémissement retenu. Il leva les yeux vers lui, pour voir le plaisir sur son visage, la tête un peu rejetée, les yeux mi-clos.

« Suis-je entrain d'apprivoiser le fier et sauvage Cygne ? »

« Suis-je entrain d'attendrir le solitaire et indomptable phénix ? »

« Peut-être . . . » Ikki défit les derniers boutons du pantalon de Hyoga. « Mais il faudra en assumer les conséquences. »

« J'assumerai. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes. »

« Ne me crois pas si naïf que ça. »

« D'accord, alors tu vas te laisser faire ? »

Hyoga posa les mains sur son ventre et referma son pantalon sans remettre les boutons. « Déshabille-toi d'abord. Cela me met mal à l'aise d'être nu devant toi. »

« Tu n'es pas encore nu. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire. »

Ikki retira son tee-shirt et l'envoya valdinguer sans regarder où. Il retourna lécher le ventre, et obligea Hyoga à enlever ses mains. « Il y a beaucoup d'habitudes que je vais te faire changer. Le petit garçon va disparaître et laisser place à un homme, un homme terriblement attirant. » Ikki attrapa les pans du pantalon et tira doucement. « Et j'espère qu'il va prendre conscience de sa beauté et en jouer. » Il ne mit pas de suite le Cygne a nu si c'était quelque chose qui le bloquait pour l'instant. Comment pouvait on être si beau et avoir peur d'être nu ? Peur de montrer un corps si parfait.

Il attrapa les hanches fines et fit un peu remonter Hyoga sur le lit. Ils étaient en travers et allaient sans doute le rester mais il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un risque qu'il tombe. Il resta à l'observer, pas encore sur lui, sur le côté le regardant. Ses mains abandonnèrent le corps allongé, pour qu'il puisse défaire les boutons de son propre Jean.

Il attrapa doucement la main de Hyoga et lui fit poser sur son sous vêtement. « Tu as déjà touché intimement quelqu'un ? Même une femme ? » Hyoga rougit légèrement mais ce reprit vite. Il secoua la tête pour dire non. « D'accord ! Je vais . . . »

Le Cygne se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de là où Ikki lui avait fait poser. Ikki lu dans son regard la volonté de découvrir, ou plutôt concernant le Cygne d'apprendre. Sa main un peu hésitante glissa doucement. Ikki le laissa découvrir en essayant de rester neutre. Pourtant les doigts fins chauffaient son bas ventre, même si c'était plus des frôlements qu'autre chose. C'était sans doute d'avoir la proximité de Hyoga quasiment nu à côté de lui qui le faisait réagir. Il attendit un peu puis n'hésita pas à glisser sa main dans le slip de Hyoga, gardant pourtant des gestes doux.

Le Cygne gémit, son corps réagissait si facilement, on voyait bien que c'était sa première fois pour tout. Pourtant il hésita peu à faire pareil avec Ikki et à venir caresser encore plus intimement. Ikki l'embrassa et pendant un moment se contenta juste de le caresser. Quand il sentit Hyoga plus détendu, moins crispé par la nouveauté et la nudité, il finit de faire glisser les vêtements du jeune Russe. Il lui envoya un petit regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire pareil avec lui. Le Cygne utilisa ses deux mains pour faire descendre les derniers vêtements du phénix, qui lui facilita la tâche bien sûr. Hyoga réclama même un baiser, y devenant peut-être accroc.

Juste après Ikki se laissa repoussé et même allongé, mais ses mains ne quittèrent pas les hanches du Cygne et il lui força un peu la main en obligeant Hyoga à venir sur lui. Le simple fait de ce toucher intimement fit monter son désir un peu plus. Hyoga retint lui aussi difficilement que le contact lui avait plu. Le phénix resta passif mais fit faire à Hyoga des petits mouvements de hanches pour que leurs deux virilités se gorgent de plaisir petit à petit l'une contre l'autre. Hyoga novice se laissa faire plutôt facilement.

« C'est ça le plaisir ? » murmura Hyoga.

« Non, ça c'est juste le hors d'œuvre. » Ikki sourit à son amant en voyant l'étonnement sur son visage. Oui, il y avait un plaisir plus fort que ça. Ça c'était juste pour se mettre en forme. Il laissa les hanches de Hyoga continuer toutes seules un moment le mouvement. Hyoga découvrait et il fallait lui laisser y aller étape par étape.

Il ne pu s'empêcher malgré tout de faire venir glisser son gland contre l'entrée inviolée. Juste buter sans presser. Cela étonna un peu Hyoga, mais Ikki lui sourit tendrement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le pénétrer de suite. Il voulait d'abord parfaitement le préparer. D'ailleurs il ne laissa pas le temps à Hyoga de lui poser des questions. Il inversa la situation, l'obligea à se mettre sur le ventre. Il avait fait tous ses gestes rapidement pour ne pas avoir de résistance mais n'avait aucunement été sec ou brutal. Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque du Cygne pour l'obliger à rester la tête contre le lit et passa son autre main sous le ventre pour lui relever le bassin.

« Reste comme ça. » dit il doucement mais ne se rendant pas compte qu'il le disait comme un ordre. Il fut pourtant assez étonné que Hyoga accepte et reste dans une position quelque peu humiliante sans rien dire. Sa main sur sa nuque resta un petit moment, attendant d'être sur qu'il ne bougerait pas. Son autre main c'était mit à le caresser doucement, développant une patience et une tendresse qu'il ne ce serait pas forcément cru capable. Il voulait que Hyoga soit complètement détendu et sûr de vouloir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il semblerait que le Cygne lui fasse confiance ? Qu'il n'avait pas d'appréhension d'être avec lui ? Il aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait en apparence une telle confiance mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il lâcha la nuque du Cygne et laissa sa main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hyoga frissonna de la tête au pied, Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de se pencher sur le corps offert et se mettre à lécher tout ce qu'il trouva à sa portée, descendant doucement mais inexorablement. « Ton corps est si réceptif. » murmura t il. « Cela ne va pas être dur de te faire grimper aux rideaux. »

Il ne laissa pas encore une fois le temps à Hyoga de répondre ou de réagir. Sa langue glissa entre les fesses fermes. Hyoga poussa un gémissement incontrôlable. Ikki le prit comme une invitation et se mit à lécher sans retenue, mordillant les chaires, faisant glisser sa langue humide à l'intérieur chaud qui l'attendait. Pour préparer Hyoga, il vint ajouter ses doigts, mais préféra quand même laisser sa langue explorer cet endroit, surtout en entendant les gémissements s'échapper des lèvres fraîches.

Les gémissements du Cygne étaient entrain de faire monter la pression à un point insoupçonné, mais il attendit d'être sûr de l'avoir bien préparé pour se redresser. Sans réfléchir, sa main se reposa sur la nuque et il vint doucement se positionner. Il pressa un peu, Hyoga se crispa soudain réalisant sans doute de la douleur qui allait arriver.

Ikki se pencha sur son corps, venant murmurer à son oreille. « Laisse moi entrer. »

« Hum ! Com . . . ? »

« Décrispe toi. Laisse moi entrer. » Il fallu un petit moment à Hyoga, Ikki attendit patiemment massant sa nuque et caressant son corps avec son autre main. Le Cygne finit par se détendre doucement. Il entra tendrement, poussant un gémissement, sentant l'étau chaud se refermer sur lui. Hyoga ne laissa échapper aucun bruit. Ikki savait qu'il devait serrer les dents pour le moment. Il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

A dire vrai il n'entra pas complètement, sentant Hyoga trop serré, peut-être pas assez prêt pour le recevoir. « Ça va ? » Il y eut un petit mouvement de tête mais Hyoga ne répondit pas. « Je vais bouger un peu, d'accord ? Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal. »

« C'est . . . une sensation étrange. »

« Douloureux, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Oui !! »

« Si tu te détends bien, la douleur va vite partir. »

« Pas sûr, tu . . . huumm !! »

« Aie encore confiance. » Ikki avait commencé par de petits mouvements doux. Il ne su pas si Hyoga ressentait encore de la douleur. En tout cas le Cygne se mit à gémir, apparemment sans pouvoir ce retenir. Ikki fit tout pour rester maître de lui-même. Il garda un rythme lent, fit attention de ne pas trop entrer en Hyoga. « Ça va aller. » confirma t il. S'il arrivait à ce maîtriser un temps soit peu, cela allé aller, et ne gâcherait pas son propre plaisir pour autant.

Les gémissements du Cygne se firent plus longs, le plaisir devait l'envahir complètement. La douleur devait avoir disparue, mais Ikki continua sans rien changer. Pour une première fois c'était assez pour le Cygne. Et puis cela pourrait être étonnant de sa part mais il aimait prendre son temps, et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'arrêter à une seule fois avec Hyoga.

Le Cygne fut prit de légers spasmes. Ikki sourit tendrement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous le propre plaisir qu'il ressentait. Hyoga n'était pas loin de la rupture et il allait l'accompagner. Pour les derniers petits mouvements, il prit le sexe de Hyoga et le caressa tendrement avec sa main libre.

Hyoga poussa un « Ooohh !! » de surprise, suivit par un gémissement plus fort. Son intimité se contracta. Ikki se retira et laissa le Cygne jouir dans sa main alors qu'il jouissait sur son dos. Il se laissa enfin retomber sur le lit et attrapa la taille de Hyoga pour l'allonger sur lui, son dos contre son torse. Il mordilla doucement l'oreille du Cygne alors que ce dernier reprenait un peu son souffle. « Waouh !! »

« Tu as aimé ? »

« C'était . . . incroyable. »

« Hum, oui pas mal. »

Hyoga tourna un peu la tête. « Je n'ai pas . . . ? »

Ikki l'embrassa pour le faire taire. « Je croyais que les saints de glace savaient être patients. Ce n'était que le début. »

« Ah bon ? »

Ikki laissa sa main caresser le ventre plat, son autre titilla un peu un téton qui pointa vite. « Je ne suis même pas entré complètement en toi et personnellement je préfère jouir dans mon partenaire. » Hyoga le regarda avec un tel étonnement que Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « J'avais peur que cela fasse trop d'un coup pour toi. »

Hyoga se retourna et le chevaucha. « Apprends moi. Apprends moi tout. Fais de moi un homme. »

Ikki se mit à rire de nouveau. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on sortira de cette chambre tu n'auras plus rien à voir avec un gentil petit garçon. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤

Ikki allongé sur le lit un bras passé derrière la tête, observait le corps du Cygne alanguis à ses côtés, apparemment complètement endormit. C'était drôle ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Hyoga par contre, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une suite à ce qui c'était passé ici une fois sortit ? Ils avaient été tous les deux rejetés par l'homme qu'ils aimaient. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Shaka. Ses sentiments étaient sincères pour cet être hors du commun mais devait il ce faire moine parce qu'il l'avait rejeté ? De toute façon même si ce n'était pas avec Hyoga, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire abstinence toute sa vie.

Il se tourna un peu dans le lit et laissa sa main libre glisser sur le flanc découvert du Cygne. « Tu as une chance avec Camus, toi. Ne la laisse pas passer. »

Il eut brusquement un sentiment de remord. Il n'aurait jamais du amener Hyoga dans cette chambre. Le Cygne le lui reprocherait sans doute un jour de lui avoir prit sa première fois, au lieu de lui laisser la découvrir avec Camus. Il vérifia que Hyoga dormait réellement et se leva du lit. Il passa son pantalon et . . . . On frappa doucement à la porte.

Il y alla sans réfléchir et ouvrit dans la tenue dans laquelle il était. Il se retrouva en face de la jeune femme de l'accueil qui c'était occupé d'eux hier après-midi. Elle rougit légèrement en le voyant. « Bonjour !! Excusez moi de vous déranger. Nous aimerions savoir si vous aviez l'intention de prolonger votre séjour dans notre hôtel. »

Ikki eut besoin d'un instant pour comprendre. « Ah oui ! Euh . . . Vous permettez une minute ? »

Il laissa la porte ouverte et se tourna vers le lit. Hyoga dormait encore, pas réveillé de leur nuit mouvementé, les bruits ne l'ayant pas déranger. Il réalisa que si Hyoga dormait ainsi en sa présence c'est qu'il y avait peut-être même plus qu'une confiance qui s'était installée entre eux.

Il partit du champ de vision de la jeune femme qui eut tout loisir de voir le lit et la pagaille dans la chambre. Ikki fit un peu le tour de la chambre et finit par trouver le pantalon du Cygne. Il le prit et en sortit son portefeuille. Il fouilla dedans tout en revenant vers la porte. Hyoga contrairement à lui n'avait pas énormément de liquide. Par contre il avait une carte de crédit, ce que lui n'avait jamais voulu avoir. Il la sortit et la tendit à la jeune femme. « On va rester une ou deux nuits de plus. »

« Bien ! » répondit la jeune femme sans poser de question et tendant la main pour prendre la carte.

« Par contre . . . J'allais sortir. Vous avez un service d'étage ? Je meurs de faim et je crois que pour lui ce sera pareil quand il se réveillera. »

« Oui, Monsieur mais . . . » La jeune femme vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. « Je vous conseillerai plutôt d'aller faire quelques courses dans l'épicerie en bas de la rue. Le service d'étage n'est . . . » Elle rougit. « pas très compétent. »

« Ah merci. » Ikki retourna dans la chambre, attrapa son tee-shirt et le passa. Il mit le portefeuille de Hyoga dans sa poche et attrapa la clef de la chambre. La jeune femme l'attendait discrètement. Ikki ne su pourquoi, mais il ne fut pas déranger par sa présence. « Si il me cherche vous lui direz. » dit il simplement alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans le couloir.

« Oui, bien sûr. » La jeune femme semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

« Oui ? »

« Vous l'aimez depuis longtemps ? »

« Aimer ? »

« Il y avait plus que du désir dans votre regard hier. Lui, . . . il semblait ne pas trop savoir où il en était. »

« Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait vraiment où il en est. . . »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« . . . Mais cette chambre c'est mon petit coin de paradis. »

« Quoi ? Hummm !! »

« Rien !! » Hyoga se pencha sur son amant et attrapa une bouteille posée à terre. En se relevant il monta la bouteille à son visage pour y laisser couler l'eau doucement. En secouant la tête, il arrosa Ikki qui haleta un peu. « P'tain c'est froid. » Hyoga sourit alors que la tête vers l'arrière il buvait à grandes gorgées. « Ne m'oublie pas. »

Le Cygne revint s'allonger sur Ikki et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'il se redressa Ikki ne pu détacher le regard de son corps ondulant au dessus de lui, dégoulinant d'eau.

« Hyoga ? »

« Hum ? » Ikki se redressa, faisant gémir Hyoga et le prit dans ses bras, ses mains glissant sur son corps, sa bouche frôlant son visage.

« Si un jour . . . tu te sens seul. N'oublie pas . . . je serais toujours là. »

Hyoga prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa les lèvres brûlantes du phénix. « D'accord !! » susurra t il avant de l'embrasser. « Toi promets moi . . . Promets moi de ne pas abandonner. Tu es capable de convaincre Shaka. »

« Je crois que . . . » Il fixa Hyoga comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer. » Ikki posa la tête sur l'épaule de Hyoga, comme brusquement épuisé.

Hyoga lui prit à nouveau la tête entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. « Shaka ce cache derrière son Dieu, comme Camus se cache derrière cette soit disant inutilité des sentiments. L'amour c'est comme tout, c'est un combat de tous les jours, seulement ton cosmos et ta puissance ne serviront à rien. Il faut que tu te battes avec ton cœur. »

« Alors tu te rends compte que nous n'avons rien à faire dans cette chambre ? »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Ikki fit basculer Hyoga vers l'arrière et se mit contre lui. « Non, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Ils avaient décidés de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel. Ils remontaient maintenant l'escalier sacré, main dans la main. Hyoga plutôt détendu et même souriant. « J'imagine trop leurs têtes. »

« C'est de nous que vous parlez ? » demanda énervé Seiya. Hyoga et Ikki se tournèrent vers eux et les fixèrent. « Vous ne vous êtes pas demandés si on pouvait s'inquiéter ? Deux jours qu'on vous cherche partout. »

« Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ? » répliqua Hyoga. Ce fut l'étonnement le plus total chez Shun, Shiryu et Seiya.

« On c'est vraiment inquiété. » expliqua Shun.

« Cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. » répondit Ikki calmement.

« Toi on t'a rien demandé. » cria Seiya. « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup de traîner avec lui ? » demanda t il à Hyoga.

« Depuis quand je suis le rebus de . . . » Hyoga lâcha sa main et la posa sur son torse pour le faire taire et lui faire comprendre de rester calme.

« On va mettre les points sur les i Seiya. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je fais ce qui me plait. Tu commences franchement à m'emmerder. »

« Alors tu traînes avec lui juste pour m'embêter. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas. Tu es vraiment un idiot Seiya. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

Hyoga se retourna et voulu continuer à monter les marches. Seiya couru et lui attrapa le bras. « Par contre tu en as à perdre avec lui ? »

« Tu veux savoir où on était pendant ces deux jours ? » Hyoga attrapa la main de Seiya sur son bras et serra fort. « On a prit une chambre d'hôtel et Ikki m'a défoncé le cul sans relâche. » Seiya écarquilla les yeux autant de surprise que de dégoût. Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil derrière Seiya, il avait parlé assez bas pour que Shun et Shiryu n'entendent pas, que Ikki entende n'était pas un souci. « C'est quoi ton problème Seiya ? Tu rêves de me faire la même chose ? Tes conquêtes féminines ne te suffisent plus ou le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune blonde dans le lot te frustre ? »

« Tu me dégoûtes. » répondit Seiya en se dégageant.

« Au moins tu me foutras la paix. » Hyoga s'éloigna et envoya un « Désolé ! » à Shun et Shiryu avant de partir sans autres explications.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

« Camus ?? » Il était monté sans attendre jusqu'au temple du verseau. Il fallait qu'il lui parle entre quatre yeux. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était Ikki qui lui en avait donné le courage et il voulait le faire maintenant avant de perdre tout son aplomb. « Camus ?? »

Le saint du verseau sortit assez rapidement de son appartement, Hyoga le vit rejeter ses cheveux en arrière comme s'il y remettait de l'ordre. Pourtant très vite Camus reprit son calme. Il arriva tranquillement au milieu de son temple et fit face au Cygne. « Tu réapparais donc. » entama la conversation Camus d'une façon glaciale.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait la sensation de redevenir un enfant ? « Je veux que nous parlions . . . . de . . . »

« De ? »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne veux plus que tu me voies comme un enfant. J'étais parfaitement sincère et sérieux l'autre jour et je veux que tu . . . »

« Hyoga ? »

« Laisse moi parler. Tu as dit que tu me respectais mais ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu m'avais respecté tu aurais au moins eut la politesse de me répondre franchement. »

« Je crois que . . . »

« Ne te cache pas derrière ta froideur. Je te connais. Je te connais mieux que personne, mieux que Milo, mieux que Shura. »

« Hyoga, parlons calmement. »

« Je voulais parler calmement avec toi mais tu m'as rejeté comme si je n'étais rien, comme si je n'étais personne. »

« J'ai été surpris par ta déclaration. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas su comment réagir. J'ai commis une erreur, c'est vrai. »

Hyoga fut déstabilisé mais il avait trop sur le cœur. Il fallait que ça sorte. « Je peux accepter que tu n'aies pas les même sentiments pour moi. Je sais que tu sors avec Shura, mais j'espérais qu'au moins tu . . . »

« Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais avec Shura ? » s'étonna le Verseau.

« Tout le monde le sait. »

« Hyoga tu ne devrais pas écouter les ragots du sanctuaire. »

« Je me trompe ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que . . . »

« Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de me parler comme ton égal ? Je ne le mérite pas ? J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas toi. »

« Hyoga ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre . . . Ce qui c'est passé pendant les guerres . . . Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas le comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Je t'aime. Je peux tout comprendre si tu me l'expliques. »

« Non, Hyoga, s'il te plait. Je t'aime comme un fils, comme un frère, comme . . . »

Le Cygne ne pu s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sans retenues sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que tu m'aimes et je ne veux plus que tu me mettes à l'écart de ta vie. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Hyoga. » Il se sentit comme broyé en mille morceaux. Il fit volte face et partit en courant avant de faire une bêtise.

Une ombre apparue derrière Camus, qui une fois son disciple disparu, laissa sa tristesse apparaître sur son visage. « Le poussin est devenu un homme. » murmura Saga en passant un bras autour de la taille du verseau.

« Moi qui voulait le couver encore un peu. » répondit tristement Camus en se serrant contre le saint des gémeaux.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le garder indéfiniment dans le nid. Il fallait bien qu'il prenne son envol. » Saga caressa tendrement l'épaule du Français, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Viens ! Rentrons ! » Camus se laissa tirer. « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Shura ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Et moi alors ? »

« C'est moins flagrant tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ton jumeau. »

« Es tu entrain de dire que je vous délaisse ? »

« Il faudra lui demander. » Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement et prirent directement la direction de la chambre. A peine la porte ouverte ils entendirent maugréer.

« Non mais ça va pas de me laisser comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu bougonnes ? » demanda Saga. « C'est à ton tour d'être attaché. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Vous me laissez là . . . »

« Attaché et complètement nu sur le lit. » s'amusa Saga.

« En plan comme ça. Maintenant détachez moi. »

« Non !! » fit d'une voix douce Camus en s'approchant du lit. « Ne crois pas passer ton tour. »

« Mais je . . . »

« Shura . . . » Camus se mit doucement à se déshabiller. « Je vais être très, très gentil avec toi. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça. »

Saga observa avec amour et désir le verseau se déshabiller et ne tarda pas à faire la même chose. « Oui, on va se faire pardonner. On ne pouvait pas prévoir que poussin allait débarquer comme ça sans prévenir. »

Camus une fois entièrement nu n'hésita pas une seconde à venir s'asseoir sur le saint du capricorne. « Alors qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ? » murmura t il alors qu'il venait sucer sensuellement un téton.

« Euh . . . » Saga lui aussi maintenant complètement nu s'installa confortablement sur le lit et se mit à caresser le corps du verseau devant les yeux gourmands de désir de l'espagnol.

« Tu veux que je le prépare pour toi ? Tout en douceur. Il sera à toi. »

« Oh oui ! » Shura ferma les yeux sous la torture que lui faisait subir Camus avec sa bouche alors que Saga se plaçait derrière le verseau pour faire ce qu'il avait proposé. Les trois corps entamèrent un ballet langoureux sur le lit ou chacun cherchait à donner du plaisir aux deux autres. Bien sur Shura attaché ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mais dès qu'une partie du corps d'un de ses compagnons passait à sa portée, il l'embrassait, le léchait. « Camus !! » supplia le capricorne.

« Oh oui Camus. » fit par le même écho Saga qui avait une main occupée dans l'intimité du verseau et l'autre qui caressait la virilité de l'espagnol.

« Oui mes amours. » susurra Camus. « Je suis tout à vous. »

« Rien qu'à nous. » précisa Saga.

« A personne d'autre. » rajouta encore Shura. Le verseau ne laissa pas Saga retirer les doigts de son intimité et s'empala lentement sur le sexe pulsant du capricorne. Shura poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans tout l'appartement.

« Mes amours ! » répéta à nouveau Camus commençant de petits mouvements de hanches rapide sur le membre alors qu'il embrassait Saga.

Le gémeau d'ailleurs retira ses doigts de l'intimité maintenant parfaitement remplie par le sexe du capricorne et vint se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de Shura. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à le prendre en bouche alors qu'il faisait la même chose à Camus. Le verseau gémit sans retenu, réduisant ses coups de hanches pour faire durer le plaisir. Saga passa une main libre sous les fesses de l'espagnol et commença à le préparer. « C'est bon !! » susurra Shura. « Oui, tu pourras me prendre après. Je ne t'oublierais pas. » Les trois amants se synchronisèrent dans leurs ébats sans aucune difficulté. Camus avait passé les bras vers l'arrière et montait et descendait sur la colonne de chaire en gémissant à chaque fois qu'il était au plus profond de lui. Shura la bouche pleine haletait et faisait de son mieux pour mettre en forme Saga. Le gémeau donnait du plaisir aux deux êtres qu'il aimait et cela lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment.

Ce fut l'explosion des sens pour les trois hommes en cascade, Camus en premier ne pu retenir les spasmes de son intimité et se déversa dans la bouche du gémeau. Shura ne tient pas plus se déversant en Camus alors que sa bouche se resserrait sur le membre de Saga qui jouit surtout pour offrir à Shura sa semence, car il avait bien l'intention d'être rapidement à nouveau en forme pour le prendre.

Camus fatigué se laissa doucement aller, ses muscles se détendant. Saga le prit doucement et l'allongea contre Shura qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Le gémeau rejoignit les deux autres s'allongeant contre le corps encore attaché du capricorne. Ils restèrent un petit moment à reprendre leur souffle.

« Dites moi ! La prochaine fois c'est à Camus d'être attaché non ? »

« Oui ! » marmonna Saga caressant le torse du capricorne.

« Oh amour ! Tu nous permettras ? »

« Oh oui s'il te plait, Camus. »

Le verseau secoua un peu la tête. « La dernière fois vous m'avez fait si mal. Je n'ai pas pu marcher normalement pendant une semaine. J'ai du faire croire que je m'étais blessé à l'entraînement. »

« Camus je t'en pris. » supplia Shura.

« Nous ferons plus attention. Nous te préparerons mieux. » ajouta Saga.

Le verseau sembla réfléchir assez intensément. « Vous viendrez l'un après l'autre et doucement et si je dis stoppe. C'est fini. »

Saga et Shura sourirent et s'embrassèrent voracement. « C'est là où nos trois corps peuvent le mieux être en osmose, quand nous sommes tous les deux en toi. »

« Je sais. » soupira Camus. « Mais pensez un peu à moi qui souffre d'être écartelé par vous. »

« Jamais nous ne voulons te faire souffrir. Nous voulons que t'envoyer au septième ciel. »

Camus se pencha sur Shura et l'embrassa tout en se glissant sur son corps. « Et vous y arrivez très bien. » Saga observa un petit moment Camus caresser Shura, se caressant lui-même un peu pour se remettre au garde à vous. Quand il fut au mieux de sa forme il passa en bas, attrapa les jambes de Shura et les posa sur ses épaules.

« Dépêche toi de venir. » susurra le capricorne.

« Oui, mais ne laisse pas notre cher Camus sans rien. »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » murmura le Français en caressant la virilité de Shura pour la refaire grossir.

Saga pénétra doucement l'espagnol, délicatement. Il le savait plus serré que Camus habitué à les recevoir, plus souvent. Le Français n'attendit pas très longtemps et s'empala à nouveau sur le sexe espagnol. « Mes amours. Quelle magnifique vision. » s'extasia Saga. Camus se laissa aller en arrière, se collant au torse du gémeau et un nouveau ballet magnifique reprit entre les trois hommes.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Il était encore et toujours au milieu de son temple, égal à lui-même. Ikki l'observa un long moment, silencieusement, le regardant méditer. « Ta présence ne me dérange pas, mais peut-être veux tu discuter. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ne devrais tu pas passer à autre chose ? »

« Pourrais tu oublier Dieu en deux jours ? »

« C'était juste pour t'aider Ikki. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne serais pas là sinon. »

Shaka poussa un léger soupir. « J'ai réalisé que j'avais manqué de tact l'autre jour. »

« Ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qui te va. »

« Alors je devrais dire la même chose, ton attitude envers moi ne te va pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais quitter le sanctuaire . . . définitivement. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Shaka se redressa quittant sa position de méditation, ouvrit doucement les yeux, fixa Ikki et se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements.

Ikki ne bougea pas. Il ne su pas si Shaka allait revenir mais il ne bougea pas. Pourtant le saint de la vierge revint, avec un paquet, un grand paquet méticuleusement préparé. Shaka vint vers lui et lui tendit. « Tiens c'est le thé que je t'avais proposé. »

« Merci ! » Ikki tendit la main toucha le paquet et frôla les doigts du Gold. Un petit frisson monta tout au fond de lui mais il le réprima.

« Prend du recul, Ikki. » conseilla Shaka. « Prend du recul et réalise que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être l'un avec l'autre. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Ses yeux, par Athéna ses yeux. Ils semblent d'une telle pureté. « Est-ce que . . . . ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te voler un baiser ? »

« Un baiser ? » Le saint de la vierge n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, le phénix se pencha, posa ses lèvres tendrement mais ne garda pas le contact, s'éloignant de suite après.

« Merci ! »

« Mais euh . . . » Ikki mit le paquet sous un de ses bras et prit la direction de la sortie laissant un Shaka dubitatif.

Le phénix s'arrêta juste avant de passer la sortie. « Je suis du genre jaloux de toute façon. Je n'aurai sans doute pas supporté de partager ton amour avec Lui. » Ikki quitta doucement le temple et disparu.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤

« On pourrait peut-être demandé à Ikki. Ce genre de mission ne le dérangera pas et comme il aime bouger. » Sion observa son ami Dohko. Tous les deux assis au bureau, face à face. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la balance en voyant le Pope légèrement embêté.

« Il est passé ce matin très tôt . . . pour me prévenir qu'il retournait vivre sur l'île de la reine morte. Je peux lui envoyer une missive bien entendu et il ne refusera pas de . . . »

« Non, bah ce n'est pas grave. Demande à Hyoga alors. » Le Pope se tripota l'oreille, Dohko connaissant bien son ami, il savait que c'était une signe de nervosité chez lui. « Quoi encore ? »

« Figure toi que deux heures après Hyoga est passé et m'a demandé l'autorisation pour pouvoir retourner en Sibérie. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Tu n'as pas demandé ? »

« Si mais je n'ai pas trop insisté ils ne voulaient pas en parler. Ikki est un solitaire et tu sais bien que Hyoga fini toujours par demander à retourner là-bas. Si j'avais posé plus de question cela aurait paru suspect. »

« Je ne vais pas encore demander à Shiryu. Il fait toutes les missions ces derniers temps. »

« C'est toi qui veut toujours que ce soit lui. »

« Parce qu'il était le plus qualifié. »

« C'est pas plutôt du favoritisme ? »

« Serais tu jaloux ? »

« Arf ! » Le Pope se leva et mit en ordre ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre ouverte. « Shiryu par ci, Shiryu par là. Tu ne parles que de lui. J'ai accepté d'attendre plus de 200 ans pour que tu retrouves ton corps et voilà ma récompense. »

« Mais voyons Sion. »

« Tu ne m'as même pas touché depuis que nous sommes revenus. »

Dohko jeta un coup d'œil en arrière puis vers toutes les ouvertures de la pièce. « Chuuuttt !! »

« Comment ça Chut ? Tu as honte de moi ? De ce que nous avons été avant ? »

« Mais non, mais non. S'il te plait calme toi. »

« Je suis calme mais je ne t'attendrais pas 200 ans de plus. »

« Tu es le Pope tout de même. Nous devons être discret. »

« Et pour toi discret c'est comme si il n'y avait rien. C'est ça ? »

Dohko poussa un léger soupir. « Sion ne fait pas la mauvaise tête. On a eut tellement de choses à faire et puis . . . . J'avais des doutes, j'avoue. Je ne savais pas si après tout ce temps tu avais encore des sentiments pour moi. »

« Comment ? » cria Sion en se tournant vers son ami. « Tu crois que je me suis amusé à jouer le Pope pendant 200 ans, à revenir en tant que spectre d'Hadès juste pour les beaux yeux de cette . . . Hum !! »

Dohko c'était levé d'un bond, avait sauté sur son ami et l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Ne crie pas comme ça . . . Surtout si c'est pour blasphémer. »

« En voilà encore une que tu places avant moi. »

« Il n'y a personne avant toi, mais nous avons des priorités. Tu devrais le comprendre toi le Pope. » Sion grommela un truc incompréhensible. Dohko sourit. « Il n'y a que moi qui connaît ton petit côté capricieux. »

Sion se dégagea. « Bon alors ! Que décidons nous ? »

« On va quand même demander à Ikki. » répondit la Balance en souriant tendrement.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

Une volute de flamme s'éleva vers les airs, au milieu le phénix apparaissant petit à petit. « Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me reposer. » se murmura t il à lui-même. Il attendit que les flammes autour de lui s'éteignent et avança calmement sur le chemin en terre. Il était tard, le soleil couchant rougeoyant laissait comprendre qu'il avait brillé avec intensité toute la journée. Ikki marcha d'un bon pas, son sac sur le dos. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant une lueur de lumière dans l'habitation censée être vide. Depuis quand quelqu'un osait entrer ici ?

Il continua sa route, arrivant maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Son pied buta contre quelque chose, il baissa donc le regard et vit 3 corps par terre. Il s'accroupit et observa attentivement l'un des corps. « Bakas !! »

Il se releva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il posa son sac juste devant et entra sans frapper. A l'intérieur, Hyoga semblait occuper à faire le dîner. « Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda le phénix en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la table et commençant à retirer ses chaussures.

« Quelques jours. » répondit calmement Hyoga sans se tourner vers lui, toujours concentré sur la cuisinière. « Tu étais où ? »

« Pfff, une mission pour le Pope. Je n'avais pas défait mes bagages qu'il m'a envoyé une missive. »

« Pas de chance. »

« Cela m'a occupé l'esprit. » Ikki maintenant pieds nus se leva mit ses chaussures dans un coin et alla vers le fenêtre ouverte. « C'est quoi les cadavres devant la porte ? »

« Tes anciens copains. Ils attaquent au moins une fois par jour. » Hyoga se tourna enfin et fit un petit sourire au phénix. « Cela maintient en forme. »

« Tu aurais pu nettoyer. »

« Je le ferais demain, cela fera peut-être un peu réfléchir les autres avant d'essayer d'attaquer à nouveau. »

« Hum ! »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. » Hyoga vint vers la table et posa une assiette pleine. Ikki restait à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, d'être parti sans rien dire. »

« Non, c'est pas grave. J'ai fait la même chose. »

« Ah bon ? »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et j'ai très bien comprit que c'était pareil pour toi. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » Hyoga fini de faire les dernières choses qu'il avait à faire dans le coin cuisine, apporta une deuxième assiette qu'il posa sur la table pas loin de la première. En s'essuyant les mains, il alla vers Ikki et se mit juste à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Ikki. »

« Tu en sais assez pour venir de toi-même. »

Hyoga baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux blonds cacher son visage. « Je ne supportais plus d'être seul. Je me suis dit que . . . »

« Tu as eu raison. »

Hyoga attrapa un bout du tee-shirt d'Ikki et serra avec une certaine force comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Ses doigts se détendirent doucement et il tira un peu le phénix vers lui. « Viens !! On va manger froid sinon. »

Ikki prit la main qui le tirait dans la sienne et amena Hyoga à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne ? »

Hyoga ne répondit pas mais se blottit sans craintes dans les bras puissants. « Cela fait si mal. » murmura Hyoga en plongeant son visage contre le torse et serrant le tee-shirt de plus en plus fort.

« Je sais. »

« Il est heureux avec un autre. Je . . . hais cette personne. Je voudrais qu'il brûle en enfer. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit Ikki en caressant les cheveux blonds. « Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. »

« Je ne sais même plus quel genre de personne je suis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

Ikki descendit sur le ponton en bois où était amarré une sorte de bateau de pêche en piteux état. Le ponton aussi aurait eut besoin de quelques rénovations. Il y avait une certaine agitation où étaient concentré plusieurs personnes de l'île. Il fallait dire que le bateau ne passait qu'une fois par semaine pour réapprovisionner l'île. C'était donc toujours un petit évènement. Ikki n'y fit pas attention. Il passa entre les gens et les cartons, monta sur le bateau et alla à la poupe. Il s'assit confortablement sur le rebord et regarda la mer en attendant.

« Salut Ikki ! »

Un objet lui fut lancé et le phénix attrapa sans difficulté la canette de bière. Il l'ouvrit en l'éloignant le plus possible de lui pour ne pas se faire éclabousser. « Salut El Capitano ! Quelles nouvelles ? »

Le marin se mit à rire et bu une grande gorgée de sa propre bière. « Ah ! Une bière fraîche on y a pas droit tous les jours. » Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne dit pas que lui pouvait avoir la fraîcheur qu'il voulait à n'importe quel moment. L'homme se passa la canette glacée sur le front puis sur la nuque. « La plus grande nouvelle c'est votre retour de vacances. »

« Je parle d'autres nouvelles, tu le sais bien. »

« Excuse moi. » ironisa le marin. « Mais figure toi que c'est pratiquement le seul sujet de conversation ces deux derniers jours. Les habitants de l'île étaient tellement inquiets que vous ne reveniez pas. » Ikki secoua la tête d'un air fatigué. « Cette île est devenue tellement tranquille depuis que tu en as fait ton nid avec lui qu'on devrait peut-être même lui changer de nom. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Comment il va ? »

« Fatigué. On n'était pas en vacances. On était en mission. »

« Il a été blessé ? »

« Non ! » Le marin devait sans doute s'attendre à des explications mais Ikki n'ajouta rien de plus.

L'homme haussa les épaules et alla à la cabine pour revenir juste quelques secondes après, un grand paquet de lettres dans la main tenu par des élastiques. « Vous avez du courrier en retard. »

« Merci de nous l'avoir gardé. »

« Pas de quoi. » Le phénix prit les lettres en soulevant doucement d'un côté se mit à regarder ce qu'il y avait. Le marin observa un instant Ikki. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est la période. » murmura le phénix. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tous les ans cela me déprime. » Ikki tira plus une des lettes et la sortie du lot. Il poussa un long soupir. « Et cette lettre . . . » Ikki la secoua un peu. « Ne va pas m'aider à ne pas m'inquiéter. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Ouais ! » répondit sceptique le marin. « Je ne trouve pas. Tu as juste à lui dire. »

Ikki haussa les épaules et se releva. « Tu pourras faire une course un peu spéciale pour moi ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Ikki entra dans la maison qu'ils habitaient. Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre que Hyoga n'y était pas. La plage sans doute, il y passait le plus clair de son temps, surtout à cette période. Ikki sortit de la maison et reprit sa route. L'île n'était pas bien grande et ils avaient fini par emménager sur un des bords au lieu de la cabane en plein milieu du volcan. La plage était donc juste derrière une dune à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Dès qu'il passa la dune il aperçut la plage, un petit tas de vêtements à terre et au loin dans l'eau Hyoga nageant.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à arriver au tas de vêtements et s'assit sur le sable, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la mer, plus exactement là où Hyoga disparaissait et réapparaissait. Sa main glissa sur le tee-shirt posé au dessus, il tira doucement et l'amena à son visage. Il respira doucement l'odeur fraîche du Cygne. « On sait que cela nous est interdit. . . . Alors pourquoi on reste ensemble ? » Il connaissait la réponse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus l'un comme l'autre d'être seuls. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans tout ça. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci on sentait le gouffre immense qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était presque contre nature. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais le taisait.

Hyoga sentit sa présence, il revint vers la plage. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau complètement nu, Ikki sourit et étala calmement le tee-shirt entre ses jambes sur le sable. Hyoga vint et s'assit là où Ikki lui avait fait une place. Il colla son dos trempé contre le torse d'Ikki et laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule du phénix. « Ça va ? »

« Hum ! »

« Il y a une lettre de Camus. »

Ikki en disant ça, tendit la dit lettre. Hyoga repoussa doucement la main. Ikki tenant la lettre du bout des doigts, elle lui échappa. La lettre tomba à terre sur le sable. Ikki poussa un soupir, reprit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il commença à lire doucement.

« Mon cher et tendre Hyoga. Ta dernière lettre m'a fait très plaisir, te savoir heureux me mets du baume au cœur. Je t'avoue maintenant que je savais déjà pour Ikki et toi, Shun me l'avait confié un peu par hasard. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, cet été donc nous ne sommes pas venus à l'Isba vu que j'ignorai à quelle période tu y séjournais. C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part mais tu me manques. Nos soirées au coin du feu à discuter de tout et de rien. J'arrête la nostalgie, promit. Saga et Shura te passent le bonjour et moi j'espère qu'un jour de tout mon cœur tu acceptes notre relation. Si Ikki te rend heureux j'ai l'espoir que tu oublieras l'amour que tu me portes et que tu retrouves dans ton cœur notre complicité, notre fraternité. Je t'aime petit frère, ne l'oublie pas. Tendrement. Camus. » Ikki berça un peu Hyoga et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il laissa la lettre lui échapper des mains, elle tomba doucement sur le sable. Hyoga était resté le visage indifférent pendant tous le temps de la lecture d'Ikki. Il semblait simplement regarder le ciel. « Tu es heureux avec moi, Hyoga ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureux. » Le Cygne ne répondit pas.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤

Ikki s'approcha du bateau, l'activité grouillante ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il voulait savoir si la commande qu'il avait faite était arrivée. Le marin de la dernière fois lui fit de grands signes dès qu'il l'aperçut. « Je l'ai ! » cria t il.

Ikki sourit et poussa même un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha d'un pas plus rapide. « Ça n'a pas trop souffert du voyage ? »

« Non, j'en ai prit soin. »

« Merci. » Ikki arriva sur le bateau et le marin n'attendit pas pour lui tendre un petit carton avec des trous sur le dessus.

« C'était marrant. » se mit à rire l'homme.

« Oui, j'imagine. »

« Dis ? Tu connais un homme aux cheveux blonds très longs ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ikki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah j'ai eut un passager, il a dit qu'il venait te rendre visite. »

« Il est allé à la maison ? »

« Bah oui, je lui aie indiqué le chemin. » Ikki quitta le bateau aussi vite qu'il pu et couru vers la direction de leur maison.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les coups frappés à la porte étaient espacés et non violent. Hyoga un peu surpris alla ouvrir en prenant son temps. D'ailleurs, il venait de croquer un bout de chocolat et le suçait lentement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il faillit s'étouffer et d'ailleurs toussa en apercevant son visiteur. « Shaka ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« L'étonnement est réciproque. » répondit très calme le saint de la vierge. « Je croyais être au domicile d'Ikki. »

« Il est . . . sortit se promener. »

« Je peux l'attendre à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui ! » Hyoga s'effaça et laissa Shaka entrer. Le saint de la vierge entra et fit un petit tour du propriétaire sans avoir de gêne avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table.

« Tu m'offres une tasse de thé ? »

« Euh … Oui. » Hyoga alla au coin cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau alors que Shaka l'observait, le regardait comme s'il le jugeait.

« Mignon ! » fit Shaka en regardant la pièce. Hyoga leva la tête vers le coin que regardait Shaka. Un coin salon normal, rien d'extraordinaire.

« Si tu le dis. » Le Cygne mit sur la table du sucre et une boîte contenant toutes sortes de thé. Il s'assit face à Shaka et attendit que l'eau boue. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en silence. Ils n'avaient rien à ce dire, c'était clair. L'eau étant chaude, Hyoga retourna au coin cuisine, versa l'eau dans une tasse et la tendit telle qu'elle au Gold.

Shaka laissa passer une pointe d'exaspération et fouilla du bout du doigt les thés présents dans la boite. C'est là qu'ils entendirent des pas de courses. Ikki entra comme une furie dans la maison.

Hyoga se leva d'un bond, Shaka resta calme. « On t'attendait. » fit Hyoga. « Je . . . vais vous laisser discuter. »

« Hyoga tu n'es pas . . . »

« Non, c'est bon. Vous avez sans doute besoin de parler. » Hyoga quitta la maison avant même que Ikki ait le temps de dire plus.

Il fixa un instant Shaka puis alla vers le fond du salon pour y déposer son carton, comme s'il voulait la mettre le plus loin possible de Shaka. « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda de son ton toujours aussi serein Shaka.

« Bien ! »

« Dis moi te resterait il du thé que je t'avais offert ? » Shaka éloigna de la main la boite. « Ce genre de thé bon marché ne . . . »

« Non, je . . . l'ai jeté. » répondit Ikki sans aucune once de regret. « Hyoga ne l'aimait pas. »

Shaka ne pu cacher son étonnement mais il se reprit vite. « Eh bien. »

« Shaka je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Excuse moi d'être franc mais je crois que tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » s'énerva un peu Ikki et revenant vers la table. « J'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à venir, mais quelque en soit la raison, c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

« Je suis venu te parler. »

« Dis ce que tu as à dire et reprend le bateau. »

« Pourquoi es tu sur la défensive ? »

« Nous n'avons absolument plus rien à nous dire. »

« J'ai justement réfléchi à ce que nous nous étions dit. »

« C'est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour . . . »

Ikki attrapa la première chose qui lui passa entre les mains et le fracassa contre la table. Shaka eut un sursaut incontrôlable de surprise. « Je ne sais pas à quel genre de jeu tu t'amuses mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Personne d'un peu censé ne débarquerait au bout de plus de 3 ans de silence. Tu savais que je suis avec Hyoga maintenant, Shun a mit au courant tout le monde. »

« C'est exact. » ne se démonta pas Shaka. « Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple aventure sans lendemain. »

« Tu t'es trompé. » Ikki se calma presque comme par miracle. Il retourna au fond de la pièce et récupéra le petit carton. « Je ne quitterai pas Hyoga même si à cet instant précis tu me dis être follement amoureux de moi depuis le début. »

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Plus que je n'en ai jamais eut pour toi. »

« Alors c'est toi qui a joué avec mes sentiments. »

« Non, à l'époque où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments j'étais profondément sincère mais j'ai évolué et j'ai fini par comprendre. Qu'on t'aime ne t'intéresse pas, ce que tu veux c'est qu'on soit à ta merci. Tu te crois tellement supérieur aux autres. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas là parce que tu m'aimes. Tu es là parce que l'idée que Hyoga ait pu faire changer mes sentiments, tu trouves cela insupportable. Tu aurais voulu que je t'attende, que je me morfonde toute ma vie. » Ikki jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la maison. « Il te reste un peu moins de deux heures, je te conseil de repartir Shaka. Hyoga a assez de bonté d'âme pour accepter de t'héberger mais je m'y opposerai. »

Ikki quitta la maison sans rien dire d'autre. Il prit de suite la direction de la plage, son petit carton sous le bras.

sSsSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga s'était assis sur le sable, la tête dans les genoux, Ikki se demanda un instant s'il pleurait. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa le carton de l'autre. « Je savais que cela finirait par arriver. » murmura Hyoga. « C'était logique. »

« Hyoga il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire depuis un petit moment maintenant. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Au moins l'un de nous deux pourra vivre son amour. »

« Tu te trompes complètement. » Hyoga releva la tête et le fixa. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hyoga sembla un instant paniqué. « Si tu as une chance que cela fonctionne avec Shaka, tu dois la saisir. »

« Ce serait ridicule, pourquoi aller chercher le bonheur ailleurs ? Je suis très bien avec toi. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux. On s'entend bien c'est vrai. On . . . aime faire des choses ensembles et . . . »

« On ne se lasse jamais de coucher ensembles. Hyoga que crois tu que soit l'amour ? » Le Cygne le fixa sans arriver à comprendre. « Je crois que ce que nous vivons c'est de l'amour. Ce n'est pas aussi violent que de la passion et le coup de foudre, c'est un amour plus profond, plus raisonnable je dirais. Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter Hyoga, même pour Shaka. »

« Tu . . . Tu n'aimes plus Shaka ? »

« Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop idéalisé. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu tous ses défauts, cela m'a dégoûté. Il n'a rien de l'être parfait qu'il se dit être. » Ikki d'un geste tendre passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et sourit au visage attristé qu'il avait devant lui. Une nouvelle fois la panique passa dans les yeux clairs. Hyoga posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ikki vit que Hyoga retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté ses larmes. « Tu as eut si peur que ça que je te laisse seul ? »

Hyoga retira les mains de sa bouche, en secoua une pendant que l'autre essuyait des larmes inexistantes qu'il avait retenu. « Non !! Je . . . » Il semblait avoir le souffle coupé comme sujet à une forte émotion. « Je viens de . . . réaliser que . . . je t'ai toujours aimé. Je n'arrivais pas . . . à le comprendre, ni . . . à le dire mais . . . » Le Cygne posa ses deux mains sur son torse. « C'était là. »

Ikki tendit une main et les prit dans la sienne. « Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai eut du mal à le réaliser mais depuis je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde être sans toi. » Ikki tourna un peu la tête pour voir où était le carton. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'avais l'intention de te le donner plus tard mais . . . » Ikki prit le carton dans ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement. « C'est un bon moment. Ferme les yeux. »

Hyoga s'exécuta sans rien demander. Ikki lui prit les mains pour les mettre paumes vers le haut tendues. Il y eut des petits mouvements puis il sentit un contact dans ses mains. Un contact étonnant et par endroit agréablement doux. « C'est qu . . . ? »

« Tu peux les ouvrir. » En ouvrant les yeux, Hyoga découvrit dans ses mains deux poussins de quelques jours. Il en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour savoir quelle race de poussin il s'agissait. Il tenait dans ses mains deux bébés Cygnes. « Yakoff m'a assuré qu'il y avait un mâle et une femelle. S'ils arrivent à s'adapter au climat de l'île on aura assez vite un troupeau de Cygne. »

« Les Cygnes ne vivent pas en troupeaux. » rectifia Hyoga sans réaliser. Il amena les poussins contre lui et les caressa avec tendresse.

Ikki attrapa Hyoga et le mit dans ses bras. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je voulais juste que le plus beau Cygne de la terre ne se sente plus jamais seul. »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti seul avec toi. » Ikki passa un doigt sous le menton du Cygne pour lui soulever la tête. Il lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez avant de l'embrasser plus passionnément sur la bouche. « Tu savais que les Cygnes choisissent un partenaire et restent toute leur vie avec ? »

« Cela colle plutôt bien avec toi. » Hyoga voulu sourire mais Ikki l'en empêcha en l'embrassant à nouveau. De plus en plus passionnément au point que rapidement Hyoga eut le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade.

« A quoi tu joues ? » susurra Hyoga. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas le faire sur le sable. »

« Pourtant si je continue. » Le phénix passa une main sous le tee-shirt pour pouvoir caresser la peau douce. « Tu ne pourras pas résister. Je t'avais dit la première fois que tu ne mesurais pas toutes les conséquences. » Ikki pencha la tête dans le cou du Cygne et lui fit un énorme suçon avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Tu ne pourras plus jamais être un glacier éternel. Ma chaleur brûlera à tout jamais dans le creux de tes reins. » Le phénix passa une main dans le dos, laissant glisser ses doigts de bas en haut. Hyoga se cambra sous le plaisir, un petit gémissement lui échappant.

Hyoga ne résista plus, il déposa un peu précipitamment les poussins dans leurs cartons et laissa Ikki lui faire l'amour. Ils le firent d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit sur le point de se coucher. Le corps et le cœur apaisés, ils restèrent alanguis sur la plage à regarder les étoiles apparaissantes, en silence pendant un long moment.

Ikki avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Hyoga et soufflait doucement pour faire partir le sable qui recouvrait une partie de son corps. « Tu vas accepter de revoir Camus maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas . . . Si ce que je ressens pour toi c'est de l'amour, ce que je ressens pour lui c'est quoi ? »

Ikki remonta pour regarder le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. « Je crois que . . . . C'est tout simplement de la vénération. »

« De la vénération ? »

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il ait des amants. Pour toi Camus ne peut pas avoir ce genre d'instincts bassement humain. »

Hyoga se redressa. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais accepté. »

« On était complètement dans l'erreur toi et moi. »

« Oui. » Ikki prit Hyoga dans ses bras. « Pourtant jamais je le regretterais. Je n'aurai jamais voulu passer à côté de ce que nous vivons ensemble. »

Hyoga se releva d'un bond, surprenant Ikki. « Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. » fit avec beaucoup de gaieté le jeune Russe. Il attrapa le carton où dormait les deux poussins et partit en courant, complètement nu, vers leur maison. Il s'arrêta juste avant de disparaître derrière la dune et se tourna vers son amant. « Je vais prendre une douche. » cria t il. « Tu prépares le dîner ? »

Ikki se releva doucement, en n'oubliant pas de récupérer tous leurs vêtements éparpillés. « Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre une douche sans moi. » Ikki se mit à courir pour rattraper Hyoga qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Le Cygne s'enfuit en riant aux éclats.

FIN

26


End file.
